the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Board-tans/mlp
/mlp/ - Pony Board created: February 17th, 2012. Appearance /mlp/-tan is depicted as a girl, because My Little Pony is a franchise meant for little girls. She varies between lanky and scrawny or chubby with muffin top. Her skin is pale, her hair is dyed purple (naturally brown), wears glasses, and dons a fedora like her older brother, /co/, though her's is grey and has "/mlp/" written on the piece of paper sticking out of it. She mainly wears her hat to cover up a plastic unicorn horn she accidentally glued to her forehead and cannot remove. She has a cutie mark (from which pony exactly may vary) tattooed on her left thigh and is terrified of anyone finding out about it. Often wears a pony t-shirt (though like the cutie mark, this varies) underneath a grey jacket/hoodie and a pair of jeans or grey pants. Personality /mlp/ is desperate for attention (good or bad) and acceptance, however, she fails miserably most of the time because of her pony obsession. While she loves ponies, she hates the fanbase, particularly Ponychan and Equestria Daily. Despite this, she does still keep an eye on what they're up to, and is somehow subscribed to the the physical Equestria Daily ("I only read it for the episode links!"). She instantly fails at whatever it is she might be doing when she thinks anyone, especially any of the other board-tans, might be watching because she'll try to act cool. However, when no one else is around for her to try and impress, she begins to fully indulge in her obsession, showing off real creativity and talent. Has a pet/sidekick/imaginary friend/tupla/whatever-it-is-called in Derpy Hooves, which /co/ might've given to her. Her toy unicorn horn sometimes actually works, but no one knows how or why. When asked, she says it's the magic of friendship, but everyone knows she's just as clueless about it as everyone else, if not more so. She is talented at drawing (ponies), sculpting (pony toys), sewing (ponies), writing (pony fanfiction), making music remixes (of My Little Pony songs), and baking bread. She also has a strange obsession with socks and often-times helps with charity events of all sorts. Her favorite food is spaghetti. Relationships /mlp/-tan is the one all the other board-tans hate the most openly. Despite her pony obsession, she's quick to warm up to anyone who visits her and will fight tooth and nail to be noticed or at least acknowledged, even if the attention is negative. She very briefly dated /b/ (though he might argue nothing ever actually happened) and is often hostile towards him, pelting him with small toy ponies. Her time with /b/ is when her pony obsession began spiraling out of control. /co/ severed most of his ties with her after she became involved with /b/ and increasingly obsessed with ponies. Her ever growing collection of pornographic pony content troubles him deeply. She's extremely clingy with him on the rare occasion that he does come to visit, usually to an uncomfortable degree. Will never ever be allowed to babysit Kid Cookie under any circumstances. /x/ holds a grudge against her for stealing her socks on multiple occasions, and for dabbling in tulpae, which /mlp/ continues to fail miserably at trying to create. She has an unhealthy crush on /k/ after a single instance where he complimented and acted kindly towards her. /v/ really, really, really hates her. A lot. Especially when she tries to create her own games and dabble on his 'turf'. She occasionally plays 40k with /tg/ and likes him (the feeling is anything but mutual), though she bothers him by replacing some miniatures with ponies and painting them with tiny cutie marks and rainbows. She also owns a full Wh:FB army of Bre-pony-a, which is a Bretonnia army taking full advantage of the relaxed proxy rules in Fantasy Warhammer (there is not a single GW, nor non-pony model in it), and she's actually very good with it. Gets along really well with s4s. /mlp/ just loves the company and attention she gets from her since s4s holds no malice, contempt, or hatred for her and actually likes being around her. Tried dating /pol/, much to everyone's surprise. This mostly consisted of /pol/ abusing /mlp/ in various ways, but ended when her show finally came back on and she dumped him. /d/ was the first board-tan to officially "greet" her, leaving /mlp/ wondering if they were now friends. She'd continue visiting /d/ whenever she really wanted some physical attention. /d/ gets annoyed with her after a certain point, but never mad enough to where she'd actually turn her away. /mlp/ managed to successfully ask /d/ to go to the 2014 Winter Ball with her, leading to much foreplay as the date approached. Constantly asks /d/ to give her a futa horse cock of her own, which she refuses to do. Category:Board-tans